Quimera
by ReynaFantasma
Summary: Hiccup Haddock III ha comenzado a tener sueños que involucran a su mejor amigo.
1. I- Sueños

**Disclaimer: **

HTTYD pertenece a. **DreamWorks y a Cressida Cowell. No **me pertenece.

**Advertencia: Yaoi. **Insinuación y (posiblemente) contenido **explícito **entre un humano y un **Dragón. **

**I- Sueños.**

Sus párpados se apretaron.

Había alguien encima suyo.

Sus puños apretaron la tela de color marrón que hacía de sábana para su pequeña cama.

Sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas haciendo notar más las pequeñas y lindas pecas que adornaba su tez trigueña.

_— A-Ah._

Podía sentir el sudor comenzar a aparecer en su cuerpo.

Ese _alguien _encima suyo era muy grande. Una enorme figura oscura sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Frotando. Frotandose contra su cuerpo.

Una _muy_ específica parte de su cuerpo.

— _Mmmh -Ah...—_

Todo en esa criatura era enorme, podía dar fé de ello.

¿Quién era? ¿_Qué_ era?

Se sentía increíble, era totalmente delicioso. Delirante.

No podía soportarlo más: Tenía que acabar.

La criatura oscura aumentó un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas, sus garras apretaron sus hombros al punto de que sintió que había atravesado su piel, causandole un leve dolor que se mezcló con el placer, volviendo todo más frenético. Su cuerpo lo siguió hasta que se sintió caer en un oscuro pozo de puro placer mientras la figura lo marcaba con su abundante esencia.

— _¡Ah, Freyja!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver el verde bosque de sus iris, mientras totalmente sobresaltado, su cuerpo se levantaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

¿Que había sido eso? Hiccup pasó una mano por su rostro rojo y sudoroso, apartando los mechones de cabello rojizo que se habían pegado a su frente.

¿La enorme criatura oscura del sueño era Toothless?

¿Acababa de tener un sueño... con su dragón?

¿Un sueño... húmedo?

Sacudió la cabeza sin querer aceptarlo. Sin embargo, podía sentir la tela del pantalón que utilizaba para dormir, húmeda y pegajosa contra su piel en medio de sus piernas.

Desvío la mirada, no queriendo comprobar porqué se encontraba así, a pesar de que era obvio, posando sus ojos verdes en su mejor amigo quien dormía imperturbable en la piedra que utilizaba como cama.

¿¡En serio había tenido un sueño húmedos con su Dragón!? ¿¡Un sueño húmedo con su mejor amigo!?

¿Como iba a verlo a los ojos ahora?

**[...]**

Estoy convaleciente en la cama de mi mami :")

Es mi primer fanfic de HTTYD, intentaba dormir y se me ocurrió. No pude no comenzar escribir, alv.

Denme su opinión por fis 3 Iba a ser un One-Shot pero al final será un Two-Shot XD

O Three-Shot. Ya veré (?

PD: ¿Como verg* hago esa línea recta para usarlo como separador? Alguien digame :"0


	2. II- Incómodo

**II- Incómodo**

Toothles ladeó la cabeza emitiendo sonidos que sonaban a confusión mientras observaba a su humano tirado en el césped de Raven Point, con las extremidades extendidas y observando el cielo sin nubes con una expresión que variaba en la desesperación y la angustia.

Hiccup nunca se comportaba como todos los humanos (era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él) pero ahora se comportaba extraño con él, su mejor amigo y, posiblemente, la criatura que mejor lo conocía entre todos.

No hubo caricias con dedos mágicos esa mañana, el contacto físico fue minino. Incluso cuando volaban.

No sabía si sería correcto preguntarle al humano que le sucedía pero admitía que le preocupaba.

No iba a admitir que extrañaba el contacto de los suaves dedos en sus escamas y mucho menos admitiría que ya no podía sobrevivir si no tenía al menos un mísero contacto con ese intento de vikingo que distaba mucho ya del adolescente de 14 años lleno de inseguridades que habia conocido en ese mismo lugar.

"¿Suceder algo?"

Hiccup se había sobresaltado al escucharlo tan cerca, entendiendo perfectamente la pregunta en dragonese.

— ¿A mí? — El vikingo rió con nerviosismo.— ¿Que podría sucederme? ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Te sucede algo a ti? —

Tonto Hiccup que creía saber mentir. Más tonto por creer que podía mentirle a él, a quien más le conocía. Gruñó poquito más por eso causando un poco más risitas nerviosas en el pelirrojo.

"Extraño. Estás extraño"

— No es cierto. Quiero decir, estoy bien...— Hiccup se trabó pensando en que decir a continuación, Toothless animandolo con más sonidos que parecían ronroneos. — Sólo tuve un... sueño. Un sueño inusual. —

"¿Sueño? ¿Hiccup con pesadillas?"

Hiccup solía tener pesadillas y sabía que algunas eran por su culpa, por lo que había hecho por culpa del maldito de Drago.

Una serie de sonidos preocupados siguieron a su pregunta.

Hiccup le dio una de sus bonitas sonrisas al entender lo preocupado que sonaba. Es que no podía evitarlo, no quería que absolutamente nada (más) malo le sucediera a ese humano. Si el dependiera se lo llevaría y lo esconderia en un cueva donde nadie podría encontrarlos jamás.

—No, no fue una pesadilla. — La caricia en sus escamas fueron muy bien recibidas con ronroneos de satisfacción. — Solo un sueño extraño.—

Toothless sabía que no estaba recibiendo toda la información que requería pero esos dedos mágicos no le dejaban concentrarse en nada más.

En otro momento, cuando no estuviera siendo torturado tan deliciosamente, volvería a indagar en lo que acomplejada a su lindo humano.

Ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar del contacto que tan cruelmente le fue arrebatado esa mañana.

**[•]**

**Espero que le haya gustado este pequeño PoV de Toothless.**


End file.
